marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkeye (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = | aemh = all | voice = Chris Cox | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a masked superhero and a member of the . Biography Clint presumably lived a normal life until becoming an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and becoming a superhero. He and Black Widow became partners and fought many battles together. Their partnership lasted several years before they were tasked with taking down the Hulk. Hawkeye shot several arrows at him before the two watched the smoke blow over from the last arrow. Hawkeye was framed by Black Widow as a spy for Hydra. He denied this several times before being locked away in the Vault. One day, the Vault's supervillains escaped and Hawkeye was able to as well. While escaping, he grabbed his arrows and helped Iron Man, who was to be defeated after being ganged up on by several of his supervillains. Hawkeye was next chased down by the . While fleeing from them, he pointed an arrow at and threatened her with it before several Avengers cornered him. He escaped when S.H.I.E.L.D. interfered with the team's plans and asked them for their help regarding the . After being left alone, he chased down Black Widow and managed to capture her. He intended to bring her to the Avengers, in order to clear his name. He was told by the Black Widow that the Avengers had all been infected by the Leader's gamma rays that he had recently spread around the world. Hawkeye refused to believe her, until he saw the dome's massive size. He pointed out to her that not all the Avengers had been in the dome and went off to find Bruce Banner without her. When he confronted Hulk, he was being chased down by Hulkbusters. Hawkeye helped him in defeating them and told Hulk he needed to talk to Bruce Banner. When asked what he would do by Hulk, Hawkeye threatened him. After Hulk laughed himself back into Bruce, Hawkeye smiled and was happy to finally be able to obtain the help from Banner. While with Bruce, Hawkeye was injected with a serum that would make him immune to the gamma rays and went with Bruce, after he transformed back into Hulk to confront the Leader. When he arrived by himself, Hawkeye was attacked by Wasp, who was mutated and under the control of the Leader. He shot a custom made arrow at her and turned her back to normal. He and the Hulk united with Thor to defeat the Leader. He watched as Hulk slammed down on Leader's head several times. After the Leader was defeated and everyone has saved, Hawkeye denied rejoining S.H.I.E.L.D. as an agent again and planned to go on his own before Iron Man told him that he could join the Avengers instead. He initially refused, due to Iron Man being defeated easily alongside the other Avengers while fighting the Leader. He changed his mind when Hulk called him "Cupid" due to his use off arrows. He asked Hulk if he wanted to "go" and tried to fight him. Hawkeye was with Black Panther when the mansion was attacked by the , he expressed literal distaste in the juices of a herb Black Panther was stirring and proceeded to spit it out and wash his mouth out with water. Hawkeye and Black Panther picked up Ant Man from Wakanda and dropped him off at his lab while the two distracted the Masters of Evil. Abomination grabbed Hawkeye before letting him go so that Baron Zemo could execute him. Hawkeye admitted he was reluctant to his execution before he revealed to Zemo that he and Black Panther had been stalling them so that Ant Man could get his tools he needed to defeat them. Once Ant Man arrived, Hawkeye fought The . Though, Hawkeye was outclassed in strength, he managed to beat The Executioner by hitting him directly in the head with one of his arrows. However, this victory was bittersweet as all of the defeated members of the Masters of Evil disappeared before their very eyes. After the fight, Hawkeye expressed resentment in joining the Avengers for having to save them twice in a row. Hawkeye stopped a couple of A.I.M. soldiers and M.O.D.O.C. from making a deal with Grim Reaper. He complimented himself and was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury wanted to have a word with him. He told him his actions were foolish and to leave A.I.M. to them, Hawkeye retaliated by asking why he hadn't captured Black Widow yet, especially since S.H.I.E.L.D. was taped into every cell phone in the world. He was shocked to see his teammates agree with Fury and stormed out of the room. Black Panther and Captain America agreed to come and help him on his mission, he was even further surprised to see want to help him. Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Captain America and Black Panther went to find Widow. Hawkeye told Mockingbird that he knew she was only there because she was sent by Nick Fury to keep an eye on him. Hawkeye and Mockingbird were captured by Baron Strucker and A.I.M. and were thrown into their space for prisoners. Black Widow came to talk to Hawkeye and tell him she was really undercover, but, Hawkeye screamed at her and told her she was dead to him. Black Widow then walked away from his cell, he let himself and Mockingbird out of the cells. Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Panther and Captain America fought against A.I.M., Baron Strucker, Grim Reaper, Black Widow and Madame Hydra. Hawkeye admitted to Mockingbird that he had dragged her and the other Avengers into this and told her to run while he held off the rest. Hawkeye fought Black Widow and was knocked unconscious by her in the process. Baron Strucker tried to absorb some of his energy, but, was knocked out by Black Widow. Hawkeye was rushed to the jet they had arrived in by Black Panther and Captain America. Hawkeye was once again told off by Nick Fury, who proclaimed that if he caught them sticking their noses into S.H.I.E.L.D. business again there would be no more Avengers. Hawkeye apologized to Black Panther and Captain America about the mission. Hawkeye and Hulk watched Iron Man fight Captain America without his armor. The two laughed as Iron Man fell to the ground after punching Steve's enhanced body. The fun came to an end when a man named Kang the Conqueror arrived at the mansion. Hawkeye was teleported to a future post-apocalptic New York city with his teammates and told Captain America was truly responsible for this tragedy. Hawkeye fought Kang with the rest of his team, he shot an arrow at Kang, but, Kang stopped the arrow before it could hit him. Hawkeye and the rest of his teammates were teleported back to the present time and warned by Kang. Kang attacked the Avengers again, only this time, he came with a full army of robots to back him up. Hawkeye and Ant Man fought the giant robots in the streets, Hawkeye tried to figure out what kind of robots they were. Black Panther tried to explain to him that the robots were Egyptian styled. When the second wave of robots was launched, Hawkeye and Captain America were pinned down in the streets against a several of them. Since he did not have his arrows, Hawkeye opted to throw rocks at the robots. Hawkeye fought a robot with the Hulk and went with the rest of the Avengers to the room the Ultron units were being held in. He and Captain America watched as the other Avengers attacked the ships from the inside. Hawkeye went with the other Avengers into the skies to battle Ultron. They went into space and arrived on his mothership. Hawkeye fought with the rest of the Avengers against Kang, but, stopped when Wasp announced that Kang had been trying to save his wife. Kang was placed in jail and his wife was put in a stabilization chamber and monitored and studied closely by Mr. Fantastic. Hawkeye sat outside on a tanning bed next to Wasp and Hulk, who was in the pool. Hawkeye and Wasp were left freezing outside with no plan of action while Hulk was left frozen in the pool. Wasp went down town to help the other Avengers fight Malekith, but, most of them were frozen including Hawkeye. After the incident was averted, he and the two became close friends ever since. Hawkeye shoot an apple in front of his teammates with an arrow when Black Widow arrived at the Avengers Mansion. Hawkeye objected to helping Black Widow because he believed she was a traitor, but, when he, Black Widow and Ant Man fought together, he realized she had not betrayed them. After Baron Strucker had been defeated, He watched as Black Widow left. He and the other Avengers tried to stop the Serpent Society before Ant Man intervened. When Ultron had gone rogue, he captured Wasp and kept her prisoner. Hawkeye tried to save her along with everyone else, but, was defeated by Ultron, forcing Wasp to have to save herself by transforming huge and defeating Ultron with a single punch. Hawkeye held Hank responsible for the damages, pain and suffering that Ultron had caused. He mentioned this to Wasp after she freed herself. Ultron quickly rebuilt himself and attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. looking for codes to destroy humanity. When the Avenger's Mansion was attacked by all of Iron Man's armors that ran on a computer systems, Hawkeye, Wasp, Hulk and Black Panther fought the armors. Hawkeye and Black Panther fought off the armors the best they could and were saved when Thor arrived. After Ulron's demise, Hank left the Avengers due to his overconfidence of ensuring peace and order and being diplomatic to villains which led only to disaster. Hawkeye seemed to not have been faced by his departure. Hawkeye woke up in a forest and was shot at several times by Chemistro. He dodged and avoided two of his blast while climbing from branches and shot two arrows back at him in return. He got on the ground and recognized Chemistro, but couldn't figure out who he was. When asked by Chemistro how he couldn't remember him and told that he punched him in the face, Hawkeye response suggested he had punched many supervillains in the faces. He continued to fight Chemistro, even while several elfs were teleported to their location. Hawkeye managed to defeat Chemistro by using several chemicals in his arrows and causing them to melt through his armor. As Hawkeye watched him, he asked the other Avengers if they could give him a solution to the elf that was staring at him. Hawkeye fought with the Avengers, who were teleported to Asgard, with the exception of their leader, Iron Man. He was about to be killed by Loki when Iron Man arrived and saved them. The Avengers held of Loki until they could take away the strength that he had stolen from Odin. Once they had defeated Loki, Hawkeye and the Avengers were looked at as heroes and were embraced by the Asgardians. He and the other Avengers said goodnight to Captain America who was replaced by a Skrull in his bedroom. A couple of weeks after defeating Loki, Hawkeye was in the Avengers Mansion when the Fantastic Four arrived. He regretted not going with Iron Man and Wasp after the Hulk tried to fight Thing. Hawkeye played cards with fellow Avengers members Black Panther, Hulk and the Skrull that impersonated Captain America as well as Fantastic Four members Human Torch and Thing. Hawkeye covered for Captain America by explaining that he was old to Human Torch, who was mad that he didn't know who he was. Hawkeye tried to break up a fight between Hulk and Thing before they were attacked by Doombots. Hawkeye was explained to by Thing that the Doombots were made by the Fantastic Four's nemesis, Doctor Doom. Hawkeye fought with the others to defeat the Doombots, but, to his surprise, the Doombots were turned off before they could attack again. Hawkeye helped the Fantastic Four get rid of the Doombots before they could detonate. He later went with the other Avengers and the Fantastic Four to rescue fellow Avengers member Wasp and unknowingly, a Skrull posing as Invisible Woman in a very similar manner to the one posing as Captain America. When Enchantress wanted to exact revenge on the Masters of Evil, Hawkeye was one of the Avengers the Masters of Evil asked for help. Hawkeye disbelieved the Masters of Evil and was resistant to help them, but, he and his teammates made the decision to do so. Hawkeye held off Enchantress with Crimson Dynamo and Iron Man. Hawkeye and the other Avengers took on the responsibility of watching over Michael Korvac after Wasp let him in the Mansion. Hawkeye talked to her and Iron Man about Michael before the team was attacked by the Guardians of the Galaxy, a group of five superheros seeking to take Michael Korvac in fear of his powers going out of control. Hawkeye fought alongside Iron Man and Wasp before Korvac lost control and sent the Avengers all into a deep comatose state. Hawkeye work up in a forest and questioned why he was there. Hawkeye fought Korvac alongside with the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. After Ms. Marvel was inducted into the Avengers, Hawkeye and the others went with her in civilian clothes to celebrate her saving the team from Michael Korvac. Hawkeye went with Wasp, Ms. Marvel and the Skrull posing as Captain America and decided to let Ms. Marvel fight by herself, due to her being the newest member. Later, he arrived at the mansion with the three before Black Panther pointed out that Iron Man was standing in the room. After Iron Man revealed that Nick Fury told him there was a Skrull among them, Hawkeye angrily asked Iron Man if he gave him any specific person in mind. After Iron Man told him that Nick said he was the Skrull, Hawkeye refused to go with Ms. Marvel for an interrogation and a fight between the team broke out. Hawkeye shot an arrow directly into Iron Man's hand and watched as several members of the team refused to continue being members and quit. Hawkeye remained as a member alongside Wasp and Hulk with the Skrull that was posing as Captain America as the team's new leader. After Red Hulk's attack, Hawkeye came to Ms. Marvel's aid after she fought alongside the Skrull Avengers. Hawkeye shot several arrows at them before the impostors were defeated. Hawkeye and the others interrogated the Skrull posing as Iron Man. After the Skrull was knocked out, he went with Ms. Marvel and Wasp to fight more Skrulls, in hopes of stopping them. While cornered by the Skrulls, Hawkeye mentioned to Ms. Marvel the previous time she and the others accused him of being one. Powers and Abilities Hawkeye is a very skilled acrobat, due to his previous involvement in a circus. He is possibly the fastest Avenger, possibly second only to . He can dodge attacks very fast and quickly shoot an arrow at anyone that's attacked him. He can jump at high distances and may only be rivaled by as the most agile Avenger. Personality Hawkeye is cocky and very confident in himself, evident when he admitted to Chemistro that he had punched several supervillains in their faces. Hawkeye has a jokey nature as well, evident mostly while in battle. His constant jokes are not seen as a distraction to others and often either ignored or smiled upon by his comrades. He is very sarcastic, even in the midst of battle. During a citywide battle against Kang, Hawkeye sarcastically told Captain America that the two were out of arrows, but could still throw rocks at the giant robots destroying the city. It is highly speculated and proven that he was being sarcastic during this short conversation, as it is highly known that rocks would most likely do very little damage to the robots, if any at all. He also has a tendency to correct others, often at the most suspenseful of times. He was convicted of being a Skrull by Ms. Marvel, who later fought by his side during the Skrull's invasion on the planet. While fighting them off with her, he reminded her of when she accused him and that this event proved him to not be one at all. He seems to have been satisfied when she told him that she would apologize, if they won the battle and survived. He also is very quick to solve problems with his fist, something fellow Avenger is known to do more of. Best example would be when he was accused of being a Skrull and he quickly started to fight his teammates. What he hoped to accomplish while doing this is unknown, as even if he had won the battle, they all possibly still would have thought he was really the Skrull Nick Fury had pointed out in the Avengers. Relationships Black Widow Clint and Natasha originally had a strong partnership while doing missions together for S.H.I.E.L.D.. However, after Natasha betrayed Clint, he began to chase after her, in hopes of exposing her as a traitor and clearing his name after being framed. Clint and Natasha's relationship changed once again after she asked the Avengers for help and finally revealed her reasons for betraying him. After she told him, Clint talked to her before she told him only Nick Fury could clear her name and disappeared, after kissing him. Hulk Background Hawkeye was voiced by Chris Cox. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Clinton Barton (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Clinton Barton (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Avengers (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes